A science and health curriculum using a video game as a centerpiece of instruction? Is it a risk? Or is it an effective way to reach and teach youth at risk for obesity? This proposal is to design, develop, and test a web-based discovery-oriented middle school science module, Creature Control: Food for Thought, that seamlessly integrates science and health content into a video game modality. The goal is to research the effectiveness of an inquiry-based curriculum using a culturally congruent, Internet based video game. This curriculum will address nutritional content related to how eating habits and other relevant behaviors affect obesity in adolescents. Concepts surrounding digestive system structure and function as well as the role of metabolism will frame the curriculum. Playing the video game will deliver inquiry-based learning experiences using content that aligns with National Science Education Standards (National Academy of Sciences, 1996) and the National Health Education Standards (American Association for Health Education, 1995). The curriculum will include teacher support materials consisting of a manual complete with research-based lesson plans, assessments, and supplemental materials to equip the teacher with the pedagogical knowledge and resources needed to implement the module into their existing plan of study. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]